Tears
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Untuk sesaat tadi, dia merasa dia sedang tidak melihat Hanji Zoe... yang dia lihat hanyalah seorang perempuan rapuh yang ingin menangis dan membutuhkan kasih sayang seperti ini. Sisanya, dia melakukan sesuai perintah otak pada tubuhnya./"Apa aku masih boleh menjadi manusia sepertimu meskipun aku melihat titans dengan cara pandang yang berbeda?"/LeviHan/Mind to RnR?


_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Levi x Hanji Zoe_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TEARS**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang tenang di markas _Recon Corps—_

"HUWAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA!"

—seharusnya.

Berawal dari laporan yang tiba-tiba datang mengumumkan dua _titans _yang ditahan untuk eksperimen yang bertujuan agar umat manusia bisa mempelajari lebih jauh tentang raksasa penjajah tersebut. Hanji Zoe, perempuan yang menjabat sebagai _Major _dan juga Ketua tim peneliti _titans _di _Recon Corps_ itu terus berteriak histeris seiring dengan tubuh-tubuh raksasa di hadapannya menguap sehingga menyisakan tulang-tulang berukuran raksasa pula.

Teriakan histerisnya berubah menjadi tangisan yang terdengar begitu memilukan. Sebagian orang yang berkumpul di sana tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa perempuan luar biasa yang menjabat sebagai _Major _menangis untuk kematian dua _titans _yang pasalnya merupakan musuh abadi manusia sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu? Bukankah harusnya dia merasa senang dan puas?

Hanya saja... meskipun mereka semua ingin protes, tetap saja mereka tidak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa tangisan keras Hanji menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Membuat mereka mau tak mau merasa iba juga dengan kematian dua _titans _yang sebenarnya selalu mereka benci tersebut.

"SAWNEEEEEEY! BEAAAAAAN!" teriak Hanji lagi. Air mata terus mengalir dengan lancarnya melalui kedua pipinya lalu jatuh ke bawah dari ujung dagunya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram tanah, tak peduli jika tangan-tangannya nanti akan kotor atau butiran-butiran tanah tersebut akan masuk ke dalam kuku-kukunya.

Semua orang di sana tidak ada yang berani mendekati Hanji yang sedang histeris seperti itu. Tak terkecuali Eren Jaeger. Kedua bola matanya membulat tak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Baru saja beberapa waktu lalu Hanji menceritakan padanya tentang dua _titans _yang sudah dianggapnya seperti peliharaan berharganya sendiri. Dari cara Hanji menceritakannya, bisa dibayangkan betapa depresinya gadis itu nanti melihat kedua _titans _kesayangannya telah tiada.

Dari posisinya berada, Eren bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya, ada yang mengejek Hanji, ada yang merasa senang atau bersyukur, ada juga yang merasa bingung karena bagaimana pun juga dua _titans _tersebut adalah objek eksperimen yang sangat penting. Menangkap _titans _hidup-hidup tidak semudah yang orang lain kira. Harus yang benar-benar sang ahli saja yang bisa menangkapnya dan itu juga tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh kurang dari lima orang.

"Ayo pergi. Biar polisi yang menanganinya." Suara Levi yang memotong pemikirannya, membuat Eren menoleh. Pemuda beriris hijau tua itu hanya bisa mengangguk kaku dan menjawab...

"I-Iya."

Setelah menjawab itu, Levi pun pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya sendirian. Membiarkannya tetap melihat Hanji yang masih berteriak histeris dari kejauhan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran penanggung jawabnya tersebut.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Langit petang hari ini terlihat berwarna kelabu suram. Entah apa maksudnya, mewakili perasaan Hanji mungkin? Perempuan itu hanya terlihat duduk di tengah tanah lapang, tepat di depan dua tulang yang masih utuh di hadapannya. Uap dari tubuh dua _titans _tersebut sudah berhenti semenjak tadi siang, namun setiap ada yang meminta izin pada Hanji untuk segera membereskan dua tulang tersebut, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam memandang tulang-tulang di depannya dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak dapat diartikan.

"A-Ano... Ketua..." Salah seorang bawahan Hanji mencoba kembali berbicara pada ketuanya. Sekarang mereka sedikit antusias melihat Hanji yang mulai merespon walau dengan menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. "Boleh kami—"

"Ya ya, lakukan terserah kalian." Tidak ada yang berani memotong, Hanji langsung berdiri dengan cepat setelah mengatakan itu. Gadis tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menjauhi para bawahannya yang menatapnya khawatir. Saat itu tidak ada yang dapat menangkap ekspresi yang dipasang Hanji. Dia terus berjalan cepat mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan di sekitarnya.

Tidak ada tujuan yang terpikirkan di kepala Hanji. Perempuan tersebut hanya terus berjalan dan berjalan, menabrak bahu beberapa orang dan terus diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Hanji terus menundukkan kepalanya, karena itu bisa diperkirakan dia sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Termasuk ketika langkahnya akhirnya terhenti sempurna begitu menabrak seseorang yang tidak langsung menghindar setelah bertabrakan dengannya. Tidak seperti orang-orang yang ditabraknya sebelumnya.

Seakan tahu siapa orang itu, Hanji pun hanya diam. Dia tidak bertanya atau pun meminta orang tersebut untuk segera menghindar dari jalannya. Laki-laki yang ditabrak itu juga diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya berkata, "Jangan depresi hanya karena kematian dua _titans _itu, kau membuatku jijik."

Nada bicara yang dingin tersebut membuat Hanji sedikit bergeming. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik laki-laki pendek di sampingnya, "Levi..." bisiknya memanggil nama pria itu. Hanji kembali menunduk. "...kau akan mengerti jika kau menjadi aku," lanjutnya.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas pendek. "Aku memang tidak mau menjadi sepertimu." Levi bergeser sedikit membuat Hanji sempat goyah sesaat. Namun dengan cepat, gadis itu berdiri tegak seperti sebelumnya. Laki-laki dengan poni belah di samping kanannya itu melirik gadis tinggi di sampingnya sebelum berjalan lagi. "Ikut aku."

Hanji mengangkat kepalanya seketika mendengar kata-kata Levi tersebut. Dia menoleh dan melihat pria itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya. Setelah bimbang untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Hanji memilih untuk mencoba menuruti perkataan salah satu rekannya di _Recon Corps _itu. Hanji berjalan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh di belakang Levi. Walau begitu, entah kenapa Levi bisa tahu Hanji tetap mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jalan ini... Hanji langsung sadar mereka sedang menuju ke ruang kerja pribadi Levi yang ada di gedung pusat di tengah kota. Gadis itu sempat berhenti sesaat lalu detik berikutnya dia berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di samping Levi. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan lalu berhenti bersama ketika mereka akhirnya sudah berada di depan gerbang gedung utama itu.

Levi masuk terlebih dahulu. Sesuai jabatan mereka masing-masing yang cukup tinggi, maka banyak para anggota _Recon Corps _yang lain langsung memberi hormat pada mereka berdua. Levi memang hanya diam dan tetap berjalan lurus sementara Hanji membalas sapaan hormat para bawahannya dengan senyum—walau sedikit kaku, karena bagaimana pun juga dia masih dalam kondisi depresi. Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja Levi, laki-laki itu langsung masuk saja diikuti Hanji yang menyusul di belakangnya.

Awalnya Hanji sedikit bingung, ada apa dengan _clean-freak _tersebut sampai mengundangnya masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya ini. Padahal menurut kabar yang beredar, karena sisi _freak-_nya yang gila akan kebersihan, Levi jarang menerima orang lain masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya. Lalu... kenapa sekarang... Bahkan Hanji bisa dibilang cukup berlawanan dengan Levi. Dia suka hal-hal yang berbau menyakitkan atau penderitaan dan yah... bisa dikatakan cukup berhubungan dengan kata 'kotor' dalam beberapa arti.

"_Ne, _Levi..." panggil gadis itu sedikit ragu sebelum mendekati Levi yang sedang duduk di sofa panjangnya sembari melepaskan dasi kain putihnya. Dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna coklat di balik lensa kacamatanya, Hanji menatap heran Levi yang duduk di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Levi melirik Hanji sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hanji. Laki-laki itu tidak langsung menjawab, dia menaruh dasi kain putih dan jas lambang _Recon Corps _miliknya yang berwarna coklat ke atas meja. Pria berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan itu tiba-tiba duduk membelakangi Hanji dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang menyandar pada sisi sofanya.

"Jika di luar, banyak orang yang akan mengejek. Jadi, kau bisa melakukannya sepuas hatimu di sini. Tidak ada yang melihat—termasuk aku." Jawaban Levi terdengar ambigu. Hanji menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Apa maksudnya sih? Kadang dia benar-benar tidak mengerti Kapten dengan sifat dinginnya yang selalu menjadi idola di _Recon Corps _tersebut.

"Apa—"

"Menangis." Kedua bola mata Hanji membulat sempurna. Levi mengatakan itu sembari tetap membelakangi Hanji, sehingga perempuan yang juga berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan tersebut tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi yang dipasang Levi sekarang. "Kau bisa menangis sepuasmu di sini. Aku sudah memastikan pada para bawahanku agar tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini selama aku belum mengizinkan mereka."

"Ta... Tapi..." Hanji mengepal kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. "...nanti kau marah jika aku berisik seperti bia—"

"Kau bisa menangis di punggungku untuk meredam suaramu." Suara helaan napas sejenak, Levi melanjutkan dengan nada malas, "Asal kau berjanji nanti kau akan membersihkan bajuku setelah membasahinya dengan air matamu."

Mendengar itu, Hanji tertawa pelan dengan suara serak. "Masih belum berubah, seperti biasa..." gumam Hanji sembari menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Gadis itu menaiki sofa panjang yang diduduki oleh Levi juga.

Hanji menyandarkan dahinya pada bahu kiri Levi. Laki-laki itu semakin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan agar Hanji sedikit lebih leluasa. Gadis itu menunduk dalam dan mulai terdengar isakannya dari pelan hingga mulai semakin mengeras. "Pasti aneh ya... menangis karena kematian _titans..._" bisiknya. Kali ini Levi tidak merespon. Dia tetap diam membiarkan gadis itu menangis sesuka hatinya.

"Hiks... Sawney... Bean..." Hanji menangis semakin deras. Air matanya telah sukses membasahi kemeja putih yang Levi kenakan. Hanji sadar, dia pasti terlihat sangat memalukan dan menyedihkan saat ini. Sampai Levi yang biasanya tidak peduli padanya kini meminjamkan bahunya untuknya.

Dia benci mengakuinya, namun entah bagaimana Levi bisa tahu... saat dia membutuhkan sandaran seperti ini. Saat dia ingin menangis sesuka hatinya tanpa harus mendengar berbagai macam hinaan atau perkataan sok simpatik yang ditujukan padanya. Dia mencoba melihat _titans _dengan cara pandang yang berbeda, dia ingin mengerti mereka. Dia adalah _freak _yang selalu mencoba berpikir berbeda dari orang lain pada umumnya dan cenderung berlawanan dari kewajaran yang ada di sekitarnya. Karena itu dia tahu dia pasti akan dihindari dan dikucilkan banyak orang. Hanji memang selalu terlihat tidak peduli, tapi...

...dia tetap manusia.

Dia butuh _minimal _satu orang saja di dunia ini yang mau mengerti dan menerima dia apa adanya—luar dan dalam.

Hanji mulai menangis semakin keras. Dia tidak mengharapkan lebih. Tidak sama sekali. Baginya, Levi mau meminjamkan bahunya dan mendengarkan tangisannya dengan tenang itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Namun, di saat dia berpikir seperti itu—

—sentuhan lembut di kepalanya membuat pertahanannya runtuh seketika.

Kedua bola mata Hanji kembali membulat untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Suara isakannya terhenti sesaat. Levi hanya menyentuh dan membelai sedikit kepalanya, tapi ada getaran aneh tersendiri yang mengusik dada Hanji. Sebagai manusia yang tumbuh di lingkungan yang keras dan sedikit kasih sayang, Hanji memang merasa sedikit asing dengan sentuhan Levi ini. Namun, tidak ada yang bisa dia perbuat. Kedua tangannya kini secara reflek meremas kemeja putih Levi dari belakang.

Ingin bertanya apa maksud Levi, namun lidahnya terasa begitu kelu. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mengisak dan berteriak lirih. Terus dan terus air matanya mengalir membasahi kemeja salah satu rekan berharganya. Meskipun dia ingin berhenti, dia tidak bisa. Aneh... perasaan nyaman apa ini? Hanji sudah tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar atau mana yang salah.

Levi sendiri juga tidak ikut berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia mau sampai repot-repot mengelus kepala Hanji yang kini berada di samping kepalanya. Walau begitu, tidak ada kata-kata yang berarti keluar dari mulutnya. Dia hanya diam, karena merasa hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk saat ini. Entah apa maksudnya, Levi sendiri tidak tahu. Untuk sesaat tadi, dia merasa dia sedang tidak melihat Hanji Zoe... yang dia lihat hanyalah seorang perempuan rapuh yang ingin menangis dan membutuhkan kasih sayang seperti ini. Sisanya, dia melakukan sesuai perintah otak pada tubuhnya.

Aneh bukan?

Memang aneh.

Dalam sunyi, hanya suara tangisan Hanji yang terdengar. Di dalam ruangan kerja pribadi _Captain _Levi saat ini ada dua manusia yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di luar kendali masing-masing. Laki-laki itu menunduk dan mulutnya mulai terbuka, seakan siap mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi... tak lama kemudian, mulutnya kembali tertutup. Justru sekarang Hanji yang lebih dulu bertanya...

"Levi... apa salah jika aku menangis?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Levi terdiam lagi. Hanji menangis karena _titans. _Raksasa bodoh dan kotor yang akan dia benci selamanya—sama seperti manusia lain pada umumnya. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, itu hanyalah pendapat pribadinya. Hanji berbeda. Bagi dia, _titans _itu pasti...

"Tidak."

...penting baginya.

"Lalu... apa aku masih boleh berada di sini?" Gadis itu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, memejamkan kedua matanya erat karena takut mendengar jawaban laki-laki yang sudah memberinya kasih sayang secara tak langsung ini. "Apa aku masih boleh menjadi manusia sepertimu meskipun aku melihat _titans _dengan cara pandang yang berbeda?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lirih.

Apakah harus dijelaskan lagi... seperti apa Hanji Zoe itu?

Perempuan _freak _yang akan selalu mencari sudut pandang yang berbeda dari orang lain. Menyukai sesuatu yang dibenci pada umumnya. Menyukai penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang akan tentunya selalu dihindari oleh orang-orang biasa yang lain...

...tapi meskipun begitu, dia akan menerimanya.

"Ya."

Jika tidak ada orang lain, maka dia—Levi yang akan menerima Hanji Zoe.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sini..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I wonder if you're so lonely by yourself in front of that new door**_

_**That you'd rather want to die?**_

**.**

_**Even so, I will still like you!**_

_**No matter what kind of sullied future faces you—**_

**.**

—_**and even if you have a past that you'd want to hide**_

_- RIB (Distant Field)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya fic LeviHan yang kedua selesai juga xD

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau me-_review _fic LeviHan-ku yang pertama atau sebelum ini yang berjudul _**Sincere Words**_. Semoga kalian juga suka dan dapet _feel-_nya di fic berjudul _**Tears **_ini. Mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan, silahkan dikasih tahu lewat kotak _review _ehehe x"D

Terima kasih untuk kak Sistha a.k.a **Air Mata Bebek** yang sudah ngasih aku _fanart _yang akhirnya menginspirasiku membuat fic ini... makasih ya kaaak :* Seperti biasa... SEBAR VIRUS LEVIHAN! _HELL YEAH_! #lemparmeja #digebukin

Hehe, _mind to review, please? Thanks before _:D


End file.
